


Power Trip

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Broken Bones, Guns, M/M, Pain, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: Mayhaps some radiodust, if you like?Requested by: Void_BotQuick summary:Alastor desires someone to control, play with, the only suitable plaything is Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

“How absolutely disgusting!”

  
  


“What? I’m not doing anything!” Angel huffed, his hands on his hips as he glared at the radio demon. The look on Alastor’s face was blank, almost emotionless except for his grin, “No! Just you in general!”  ** _“What!?” _ ** Angel yelled, he grabbed Alastor by his bowtie, pulling the male close to his own face. “Da fuck did you say?!” “I said that you were disgusting! Did you not hear me?” Angel growled, one of his eyes twitching. “No I heard you motherfucker. I jus’ wasn’t sure if you wanted to get your ass kicked.” “Oh! I believe that you are no threat to me! I could  _ kill you right here if  _ ** _I desired.” _ ** Angel wasn’t afraid of this asshole.  _ Strongest mortal soul  _ bullshit. He didn’t care how strong Alastor was, he’d take him if he had too. More ways than one honestly. “I don’ care how fuckin’ attractive you are, or how much I wanna suck your dick, you  ** _do not _ ** call me disgusting.  ** _Especially _ ** if I ain’t doin’ nothin’” Alastor laughed, “Honestly dear your reactions are more than enough entertainment!” He suddenly vanished from Angel’s grip, making the spider stumble a bit, looking around. “What in the fu-” He was suddenly hit on the back, making him fall to the ground. When he tried to get up there was something keeping him down. Alastor stepped in front of the male, Angel only able to see the other man’s shoes as he couldn’t lift his head much without hurting his neck or back. “You son of a-AH!” All of Angel’s hands clenched into fists at the pain that spread through his back. He chuckled, trying to look up at Alastor, “If I knew you liked it rough I would have offered that from the start.” Angel clawed at the ground, shutting his eyes tightly as more pressed was put onto his back, “Fuck!” He hissed between his teeth. Any more pressure and his back would probably break! 

  
  


Alastor stared down at Angel, watching as the demon struggled, obviously trying to continue his remarks but in too much pain to do so. He relished in the spider’s pain, watching the other try his best to not give in and beg for it to stop. Of course Alastor wouldn’t be doing any of this if anyone was around but it was only him and the spider for now. “Oh my! What a show!” Alastor laughed, he leaned down, grabbing the fur on Angel’s head he forced the males head up, making his neck bend in a way that shouldn’t have been possible. Listening to the spider suck in a breath and grit his teeth, Alastor chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to be able to put on such a show!” “F-Fuck you..” Angel opened his eyes, glaring up at Alastor the best he could. Sure he’s been put into weird positions before but this was much, much different. At least he could usually fight in those positions, here his third set of arms wouldn’t help him at all. Alastor laughed again, he dropped Angel's head, listening to the thunk of his skull on the floor. "I am certain you have been in much more precarious positions!" Angel lifted his head a bit, his cheek against the floor. "I will fuckin' kill you." He hissed out. "Oh I doubt that!" Alastor laughed, he started to walk away, once Alastor was far enough all of the pressure was lifted off of Angel. The spider gasped, his body shaking as all of that pressure was suddenly removed from him. He started to cough, laying on the floor for who knows how long before he finally got up. His neck and back hurt like hell, he could barely walk, which was funny because normally it was was a completely different reason as to why he couldn't walk. He stumbled out of the room, heading to his own room, needing to lie down or just do something to get this pain to go away. 

  
  


Angel had been avoiding Alastor for the past while, not wanting to be the victim of another one of his power trips. "Well hello, hello Angel!" Angel jumped at the familiar voice, almost shoving the popsicle he had down his throat. He turned around glaring at Alastor, "Get away from me you fuck." He hissed. Alastor chuckled, he disappeared, appearing next to Angel, wrapping an arm around the males shoulders and pulling him close. "I thought you wanted to play rough!" Angel growled, trying to hit Alastor with the popsicle but it was just smacked out of Angel's hands. "Look, I may fuck dudes for cash but I am  ** _not _ ** lettin' you beat me around like some punching bag! Ya got that?!" "Of course! I would never expect you to be a punching bag! I want some  ** _fun." _ ** Alastor's grin turned sinister, Angel's blood ran cold, if that was even possible. He tried to get out of the demons grip but that grip just tightened, claws digging into his shoulder to the point of almost unbearable pain. "Come now! Let's go have some  ** _fun." _ ** Alastor pulled the male along with him, that horrifying grin had Angel  _ almost  _ scared. 

  
  


Angel's entire body was shaking, he wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't scream or yell or beg for Alastor to stop. He  _ wasn't  _ weak! He would  _ never  _ be weak! But having all six of his arms being pulled taut to the point of if there was any more force behind it his arms would rip off would definitely make a normal demon scream. "You fuckin' bastard!" Angel hissed through his teeth, keeping them clenched so he made no other noises. Air was forcibly pulled from his lungs as Alastor's staff was slammed into his stomach, it felt like it could  _ easily  _ pierce through him and stab him into the floor. "Almost as good of a show as last time! But I do think there is something missing!" Missing? What in the fuck did that mean?! A foot was suddenly slammed down into Angel's throat, he gasped, eyes shooting open. Alastor was smirking widely, even wider than usual as he stared down at Angel. The spider felt like he was going to die, that this was going to be his second death. Tears welled in Angel's eyes, he couldn't stop it, no matter what he did. It all added up to being way too much. "Oh boy oh boy! Look at that!" Alastor laughed, getting  _ so  _ much enjoyment from this. Thought this wasn't what he was chasing, of course it was part of it but he wanted something else. Something  ** _sweeter. _ ** Angel's eyes fluttered closed, his vision going dark anyways.  _ "Please…"  _ he choked out. He gave in, gave up, he didn't want to die again. He actually enjoyed  _ this  _ version of himself.  _ "P-Please...stop…"  _ he used up whatever air he had to beg, beg for life, to continue to live. Only seconds before Angel passed out everything stopped. Alastor had moved away, letting Angel gasp out loudly, finally filling himself back up with air. His entire body shook violently as he was finally able to breathe again. Angel shut his eyes, taking as many breaths as he needed before he was finally able to calm down. A few minutes after he calmed down he finally opened his eyes, looking around. Alastor was gone, bastard was probably going to go get off or some shit. Angel slowly got up, wiping at his eyes. "Fuck you…" he hissed out quietly. There wouldn't be a next time. He wouldn't let Alastor get the better of him next time.


	2. Chapter 2

** _Bang! _ ** Alastor looked down at his chest, seeing the new found bullet holes. Blood seeped from them, staining his clothes a darker colour.

  
  


_ “Stay away from me you  _ ** _fuck!” _ ** Angel yelled, he cocked the shotgun again, pointing it at Alastor, his hands a little shaky, a tommy gun held by his middle hands and a baseball bat in his bottom hands. He was sick of this goddamn demon! He wasn’t going to become this sick fucks plaything. Alastor chuckled he ran his hand over his chest, the blood and bullet wounds disappeared.

  
  


“Well, well my friend! I didn’t expect you to act so brashly! Maybe I could make my deal a little more...inciting? Alastor held out his hand, waving his staff in front of it a little baggie of white powder appeared in his hand. “Oh fuck  _ off!  _ I ain’t fallin’ for dat shit again!” Angel yelled, he shot at the male again, breaking the bag of powder. Alastor just huffed, shaking his hand free of the drug. He ran his hand over the area he was shot again, the wounds and blood disappearing once again. He was getting quite irritated with how his toy was acting. It didn’t seem to know it’s place yet. His grin turned dark, “If you want to play like that my dear then that’s all you needed to say.” The landscape around them shifted until they were plunged into darkness. Angel looked around worriedly, “Oh fuck.” he hissed, he should have just ran when he had the chance, at least he  _ might  _ have gotten away. 

  
  


A red light appeared over Angel and no matter where he moved it followed him, he cursed again under his breath, maybe he should have listened to Vaggie. He shouldn’t have fucked with the radio demon. The spotlight over Angel shifted colours to a bright pink before another Spotlight appeared, a bright red one over Alastor, he was facing away from Angel but the spider knew that  _ fucker  _ was grinning. Alastor slowly turned around, his eyes were closed, Angel tried to take a step back but he couldn’t move, he looked down worriedly as black tentacles came down from the ceiling taking his weapons. He tried to grab them back but the tentacles were too strong. “Hey! Unfair!” He yelled glaring over at Alastor. “It’s not unfair, I don’t have a weapon.” “Well...yeah but your one of the most powerful fukin’ demons! How in the hell am I supposed to fight you!?” He yelled, maybe Alastor would play fair, see his point but the way it was going it didn’t seem to. Angel tensed up when a voice suddenly yelled for them to get ready, what kind of sick fucking game is this? Another spotlight appeared, but this time over some sort of gate, if he got there would he escaped? Oh fuck he hoped so. 

  
  


** _“Go!” _ ** Angel bolted the second it said go, running as fast as he could towards the gate, he couldn’t hear anything other than the thudding in his head as he ran through the gate. He was met by a wall and two different ways to go, a fucking maze?! He ran left, not bothering to think about it for more than a second. As he ran he looked up, wondering if he could just climb up the walls but as he did, he couldn’t see the end of the walls. They seemed to go on forever. Angel shook his head, continuing to run, he couldn’t stop, he was being fucking hunted! At another intersection he turned right, almost tripping, no mistakes. He couldn’t afford a single mistake. One and he’d be dead. Or that’s what he thought.

  
  


Alastor listened to Angel’s boots clicking on the ground as he bolted towards the gate, he kept his eyes closed. He’d give the spider a good head start, Alastor wanted to have a fun game after all. Oh who knew the deer would be the predator? He started to rock on his feet, that clock ticking down in his head as he heard Angel’s boot clicking get quieter as he ran far away. He hadn’t expected the spider to be quite that fast but that just meant it’d be a much more fun game. Once his internal clock went off Alastor opened his eyes, his grin growing bigger as he started on his way, he started to hum as he walked into the maze. He looked to his left, then his right before he turned down the left, if your scared, running, you’d pick your first choice, correct? Alastor went based on that logic and past experience. 

  
  


Angel was shaking violenlty as he rounded another corner, curse his stupid fucking boots! Of  _ course  _ they just had to be the loudest fucking things in the entiredy of hell! He slowed his pace down, trying to be quieter, if he was loud it would be easy to find him, he refused to take his boots off but if he walked slow he wouldn’t be able to be heard. He took a few deep breaths to try a quiet his breathing, maybe being raised the way he was would come in handy sometime. He continued to walk, taking slow steps but fast enough that he wasn’t going a snail's pace. He got to another intersection, this time he had three different ways to go, he took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment before he walked forward, he wasn’t going to lose. He’d rather die here than become that  _ fucks  _ play thing. He could do this. He’d get out of here, no matter what happened he wouldn’t lose. Angel looked around a bit as he walked, the spotlight was still on him, which was bullshit but as he looked around he couldn’t see Alastor’s spotlight, maybe it was just so he could see? Either way it was still total BS. He just shook his head, focus, he needed to focus. Sure there wasn’t much to focus on but he didn’t to make sure that he wasn’t being followed and Alastor wasn’t close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello hello my dear friends! 
> 
> Since this story is the most popular story I have written I have decided to give you all a choice.
> 
> Does Angel escape? 
> 
> or
> 
> Does Angel get captured?
> 
> Within a week I will have decided, so please, go cast your votes here:
> 
> http://www.strawpoll.me/18887767
> 
> Whichever has more votes will be the outcome.
> 
> Good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel was breathing heavily, he tried to calm his breathing but he was terrified. He rounded a corner quickly, pressing himself up against the wall he shut his eyes, pressing a hand over his mouth. He had heard footsteps earlier, it had been a while ago now but he was still terrified. He didn’t want to stay in one place for too long, he wanted to find the exit but he needed to calm down first. It took him a few minutes before he calmed down, even though it wasn’t much more calm than he had been before his breathing was much quieter now. He started to walk again, peering around a corner before he walked down it. This was awful. This was absolutely awful, his nerves were on fire, his chest ached, he was terrified. He was going to get out of here.

  
  


Alastor was walking around calmly, he didn’t actually know the way through this maze. He had it randomly created, he wasn’t a cheater. This was a fair game after all! He stopped walking for a moment, shutting his eyes he listened carefully. After a moment of complete silence he kept walking, he wasn’t close to his prey. He would be soon, hopefully, if the game went his way anyways. His grin grew wider as he walked a little bit faster, this game was quite fun.

  
  


Angel rubbed at his eyes, they were starting to burn because he hadn’t been blinking for a while. His throat felt like it was closed, he could barely breathe. It felt like the walls were closing in on him. He had to get out of here! Angel was going crazy, plus not to mention if he lost he didn’t even want to think about what would happen. He stopped, another damn intersection. He looked both ways before he turned right, making sure his steps weren’t too heavy. Angel stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide and his breath hitched. Footsteps that weren’t his and not only that he could see a red light. Alastor. He turned around, running, which was a horrible idea. Alastor probably hadn’t even known he was there but now he did.

  
  


Alastor’s smile was impossibly wide as he heard footsteps, they sounded panicked. He ran after the footsteps, following where they were. This was it! This was the chase that he desired! A game of hide and seek was fun but the chase near the end was so much better. He rounded a corner, he could see that pink light, it was fairly distant but if he could lead Angel into a dead end then that would be it, he’d have won. 

  
  


Angel was shaking as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He wasn’t a man of prayer, he was in hell after all, but if any time was a time for him to start praying it was right now. Angel turned, stumbling he managed to catch himself though, getting back onto his feet. He was going to die, this was it. Alastor was going to have his fun, do whatever he wanted then kill Angel without a second thought. He turned again, where was he? What way was he going anymore? He didn’t even know what direction he had turned anymore. The only thing he could hear was Alastor’s footsteps getting louder and louder, it was pounding in his head. Angel slammed face first into a wall, he stumbled back onto his ass, rubbing his face slowly. His eyes went wide, no, no, a dead end?! He couldn’t breathe, frozen in place. The footsteps slowed getting louder until they stepped. 

  
  


“Well, well, well, it seems I’ve caught you.” Angel could just hear the disgusting smile on the other demons face. 

  
  


“Yeah well, let’s just get this over with.” The fear was obvious in his voice and that only made Alastor’s enjoyment grow. This cocky demon was actually afraid? He hadn’t even seen half of Alastor’s power and yet he was quivering on the floor like a beaten dog. The walls of the maze started to lower until the whole area was back to being a flat plain again. The two coloured spotlights remained on the two demons, not that it was entirely needed. Angel didn’t move from his spot on the floor, his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the inevitable, the longer it didn’t happen the more scared he got. He opened his eyes, looking around for a second. Was it not happening? Did Alastor get bored already? 

  
  


Angel was thrown into the air, his scream cut short by something squeezing his neck, his body only stopped a few inches from the ground. Alastor stood above the spider, that grin almost glowing in the red light. Angel struggled, clawing at his neck desperately but nothing was there, his gloved hands left nasty red marks, almost invisible due to the fluff he was covered in. The pressure around his neck lessened and he sucked in a breath, blood rushing to his head creating an even worse headache than he had before. Oh if Alastor had known this would be so fun he would have done this so long ago. Angel was lifted higher into the air, his lower set of arms twisted uncomfortably behind his back. He gritted his teeth, screwing his eyes shut, that pressure around his throat came back, squeezing harder than it had before. “My oh my.” Alastor clicked his tongue, he walked around the spider, watching the weaker demon struggle. The hands that were scratching and clawing at Angel’s neck were suddenly pulled away, forced to his chest. The pressure on his chest ached, not only did it feel like his rib cage was going to break his arms did as well. Small trickles of blood stained the fluff around his neck from where he had been scratching, Alastor watched the white fur around the males neck slowly be stained red. Now that was pretty. 

  
  


The scream was loud, blood curdling but to Alastor it was absolute music. He clicked his tongue again, taking the newly broken arm into his grip, tugging on it roughly to look it over. Angel cried out again, unable to stifle his noises. “Oh dear! It seems I may have been a little too rough with you hm? Oh well! It’ll be fixed,  ** _soon.” _ ** Angel couldn’t even hear Alastor, his head was pounding, he was drowning in pain. He hadn’t even noticed that the pressure around his neck and on his chest was gone. Alastor slowly and almost gently ran his fingers over Angel’s broken arm, he pulled the males glove off, throwing it onto the ground it vanished. “We’ll be having quite a bit of fun,  ** _Angel.”_ ** His voice was dark, Angel’s vision filled with red and weird symbols he didn’t know before it all went black instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this!
> 
> I hope you liked it! I didn't expect any of my stories to get so many hits/kudos/anything really...
> 
> Even if you never read another one of my stories, never think about this story again or even never look at this again, thank you.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who even just glanced at this story.
> 
> Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than likely not what you wanted I'm sorry, but Alastor is just such a powerful demon, he's gotta enjoy using that power to hurt people.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Any help with tags is always appreciated!
> 
> Also? Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477


End file.
